It was always you
by broken-trinkets
Summary: Lord Voldermort takes over the body of Draco Malfoy and enters Hogwarts for his final act of revenge. His life-long secret is revealed, it was never Harry Potter he was after, it was always Hermione Granger.


[Author's note]  
>Hey guys! I had this weird idea and finished this one-shot in fifteen minutes, i know it isn't really good or anything, but please <strong>read and review<strong>. :)  
>My first one-shot here. By the way. :) Dont forget to read my other story too please! :)<p>

_Summary: Lord Voldermort takes over the body of Draco Malfoy and enters Hoogwarts for his final act of revenge. His life-long secret is revealed, it was never Harry Potter he was after, it was always Hermione Granger._

-  
>"Malfoy, cool off. Now." Harry said sternly as Draco Malfoy intruded into the Gyffindor dorm, even slashing and tearing down the Fat Lady's potrait and forcing entry into the Gryffindor room. He had a deranged, psychotic look in his eyes. His eyes, normally light grey with specks of light blue shimmering in them, was turned into blood red. He staggered around, destroying all in his path with spells that are way above their level. Some that Hermione had never even heard of! Spells so complicated, a student would never be able to pronounce, or gesture with the wand, much less execute with ease. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly stood behind Harry, giving him support, with both their wands up in the air, ready to attack.<p>

Draco burst into a fit of laughter, and it was then, that Hermione figured it out. Lord Voldermort had taken control of Malfoy's body. Of course! It made perfect sense, seeing that Lord Voldermort is one of the most powerful wizards in the universe, only he and a few others would be able to execute those spells with ease. Also, the colour of Draco's eyes had changed to a blood red, and he had the dark mark on the right forearm. Though his robe was covering it, she swore that she saw it. The moment Draco stepped into the Gryffindor dorm, he muttered this spell, still unknown to everyone, and all but Hermione, Harry and Ron had passed out. He was not to be rifled with, thats for sure. Ron Weasly, stepped out towards 'Draco'.

"Dude, what has gotten into you." With that, Draco hit him with the Cruciatus curse, and Ron was instantly knocked off his feet, and on the ground, grimacing in pain. Every bone in his body felt like it was being crushed, fire burned through his every cell, his head was spinning and he gave a frightful yell of pain. Draco laughed, but in the corner of his eye, he saw Harry reciting a spell, and then, he proceeded to knock Harry off his feet with another spell.

"Draco! I know youre in there. Please, fight him. Dont let him win, Malfoy!" She yelled at 'Draco'. He just laughed in her face, and said,"You really are the greatest witch of your time, Mudblood. You could even figure this out." He spoke with a voice that sounds alike to those in horror movies, with a voice so devil-ish, with high and low elements mixed into one. It sounded nothing like Draco Malfoy, or Lord Voldermort for that matter. It was pure terror.

"But i'm afraid your brains wouldn't be good enough to save you today, Mudblood." He gave a sinister smile. By the time he said that, Harry and Ron had gotten up and they stood protectively infront of Hermione. Ron was fuming, his fists clenched, willing to fight to the finish for Hermione, for Harry, and for his life. Harry clutched his wand as tightly as possible, rage pumping in his blood, shooting daggers at 'Draco'. "Leave my friends out of this. Its me that you want, stay away from them." He said with conviction.

With that, he laughed again. "Potter, i admit, you are somewhat of a good wizard. But not very bright, evidently. For all these years, i've been hunting you down, trying to kill you. Well, joke's on you. You were never my target." All their jaws dropped in that instant. "I want the mudblood, Granger. She's the legendary one that repelled my Killing curse, she saved your arse that day Potter. I thought it was you too, atfirst, but when mudblood over here deflected the curse, we swtiched targerts." Hermione's heart always knew that there was something fishy and wrong with Harry's supposed story with Voldermort, but she could never put her finger on it. And now she knew why. A flashback of that day's events came upon her again.

**_-flashback-_**  
><strong><em>"If it isn't Harry Potter." Lord Voldermort sneered. "I almost feel bad, you never had the chance to try to defeat me." His eyes narrowed,"I am undefeatable, no one will reign trumphiant against I!" He screamed.<em>**  
><strong><em>The golden trio had been born in the same hospital, coincidently side by side too. When Lord Voldermort sent the Killing curse Harry's way, somehow, a spark, or something "grew". Starting from Hermione, the spark turned into some sort of forcefield, and reflected the Avadar Kardarva back onto Voldermort. As the curse was never really meant for her, Harry received the scar instead of Hermione, although it was really Hermione's deflective shield of some sort that saved Harry's life.<em>**  
><strong><em>-<em>**

"Even if that's true, youre not going to touch a single hair of Hermione's. I wont let you." Ron gritted through his teeth. 'Draco' sneered, "As you wish, Weasly." With that, he sent an Avadar Kardava towards Harry's and Ron's way, they didn't expect it, and couldnt react quickly enough. Hermione immediately pushed her friends out of the way, and took the blow. She was repelled back across the room, and lied, lifeless on the ground.

"Hermione. No." Ron said to himself, as helpless as he could be, as he watched his bestfriend dead, on the ground.

After Hermione died, Lord Voldermort rose to power once again. Having completed the prophecy, and killed his nemesis.

Ron was devasted, at having his bestfriend taking the blow for him. He knew there was no point in regreting, in wishing he could have done something differently. For not treasuring Hermione while she was around. He regretted not making the effort to start a conversation with her. He regretted not being there for her, when she was always there for him. He regretted hurting her by hooking up with Lavender. He regretted only turning to her as a date when it was last minute. He regretted excluding her out of the conversations that he and Harry had. He regretted only turning to her for her notes in class which she took so dilligently, while he slept in class. He regretted the many times he had not believed and trusted her. He regretted the times he teased her for being a know-it-all. He regretted always picking fights with her. He regretted valueing his pride more than he valued her, by not apologising and admitting to his faults whenever they fight. He regretted waiting for her to apologise, even if she hadn't done anything wrong, during a fight. He regretted not seeing what was right infront of him all this while.

Harry, Ron, Dumbledore and the others formed a band of warriors. To bring down Voldermort for good.

"We wont let you die for nothing, Hermione. We miss you. Terribly." Harry and Ron said in unison, tears filling up their eyes, as they looked up into the night sky.

And so the battle begins.


End file.
